Titanic
by Nessa j
Summary: Reto de Halloween de Layla s : "A Harry le da por ver Titanic, así que la coge del videoclub y le hace a Draco verla con él. Este a pesar, de pasarse toda la película haciendo comentarios y comiendo palomitas acaba llorando."


**Autora:** nessa j.

**Beta:** mini-beteo de Suiris E'Doluc x)

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Claim:** Drarry

**Rating:** K

**Advertencias:** sad!Draco

**Notas: **respuesta al reto de Layla_s de Halloween 08 : "A Harry le da por ver Titanic, así que la coge del videoclub y le hace a Draco verla con él. Este a pesar, de pasarse toda la película haciendo comentarios y comiendo palomitas acaba llorando."

* * *

**T I T A N I C**

*****

Draco oyó desde la cocina como las llaves de Harry abrían la puerta. Aunque se podía usar perfectamente la varita, al Gryffindor aún le gustaba tener hábitos muggles (de los que el rubio se reía siempre que podía).

Después de que cerrara la puerta y Draco escuchara un _¡Ya estoy aquí!_, cogió las palomitas del microondas y las puso en un recipiente.

Se dirigió al salón, vio a Harry colgar la chaqueta y la bufanda en el perchero y dirigirse hacia a él para darle un beso. El recién-llegado cogió una palomita del bol que Draco tenía en las manos y se la llevó a la boca. Cerró los ojos para saborearla (como siempre hacía al probar algo), sonrió y le miró: —Están buenísimas.

—Por supuesto, las he hecho yo. — Aunque no pudo evitar un pequeño gesto de orgullo, aún y pensar que lo único que había hecho había sido meterlas en el microondas y darle al temporizador.

Pero la especialidad de Harry era hacerle sentir especial y orgulloso en pequeñas cosas como esa, algo que le encantaba de él y le hacía pegar un salto a su estómago.

Draco se sentó en el sofá de enfrente del televisor y se puso a observar el culo de Harry mientras éste abría el DVD y metía el disco.

Cada sábado desde antes que empezaran a vivir juntos alquilaban una película en el videoclub. Casi siempre traía las películas Harry, las pocas veces que habían ido los dos, Draco era quien escogía, lo que les llevaba a ver la última película porno gay del mercado.

La verdad era que a Harry eso no le molestaba para nada, prefería ver películas de verdad "_Si quieres ver porno del bueno, Draco, solo tienes que grabarnos mientras lo hacemos._".

Hasta ahora habían visto películas de dibujos animados (la mayoría de Disney), alguna que otra de acción y dos o tres de terror, aunque siempre acababan riendo como locos.

Pero hoy, Harry traía de otro tipo. Hermione hacía tiempo que se la había recomendado y al acordarse esa misma tarde al salir de la faena, la había ido a buscar. Aunque al principio había dudado (Draco no había visto nunca una película como esa) su amiga le había convencido.

—¿De qué va la película? — preguntó Draco mientras Harry se incorporaba, cogía el mando y se sentaba a su lado.

—Uhm... es sobre un barco que se hunde al chocar contra un bloque de hielo.

El rubio levantó una ceja dudando de la fiabilidad de su novio: — ¿Ha tenido buenas críticas?

—Por supuesto, ganó once Óscar de catorce nominaciones. — le contestó mientras enchufaba la tele y le daba al play.

La primera ceja siguió a la siguiente.

Harry sonrió — ¿Acaso no te gustan las películas que traigo siempre? — y le besó.

Draco sonriendo, metió una palomita en la boca de Harry: — Apaga la luz.

El moreno, al ver que no tenía la varita a mano, se levantó mientras aparecía el menú en la pantalla. Le dio al interruptor y a "Reproducir película". Acurrucándose junto a su novio, esperó a que comenzara.

**oOo**

Draco, al ver que Harry se miraba con admiración al _niñato ese_ soltó: -_Pfff,_ menudo muggle idiota.

Entonces, el moreno le miró como si estuviera loco: - Draco, es guapísimo, y lo sabes. - le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante: - Pero no te preocupes, siempre me gustarás más tú.

**oOo**

Harry podía ver que, aunque lo disimulara muy bien, Draco estaba impresionado con el barco (casi tanto como le había impresionado la televisión la primera vez que la vio) y le estaba empezando a gustar un poco la película. Sonriendo internamente, le besó mientras el Titanic navegaba.

**oOo**

-Argh, ¡que tonta! Y encima con esos rulos mal hechos en el pelo _asquerosamente rojo_... ni ella misma se cree que se va a atrever a saltar al mar helado... y claro, tiene que venir _tu querido amo_r a salvarla...

Harry se metió unas cuantas palomitas en la boca para no reír.

**oOo**

-¿Cómo pueden ser tan burros los muggles? Que poco gusto a la hora de bailar...

**oOo**

Y cortando uno de los momentos más románticos de la película, Harry pareció oír algo parecido a "_Si se cae del barco, le va a hacer un favor a la humanidad_".

**oOo**

-Qué falso, ¡por Merlin! Si el pedazo de hielo parece un trozo de esas cosas blancas que venían cuando compraste el vídeo, ¿ves? Si pretenden vender una película con tales efectos, ya pueden esperar sentados.

**oOo**

-Si, ya claro, y yo me creo que el niñato este lo ha pintado...la verdad, que se tiene que tener _mal _gusto para enamorarse de esa _pelirroja_ – Harry por poco se ahoga con las palomitas - y además querer acabar con la vida humana al pintarla...

**oOo**

-Pero...¡Pero si la mierda iceberg ese lo veían de una hora lejos! ¡¡Si era obvio que se iban a estampar con el hielo ese!! ¿Ves? - llevándose un puñado de palomitas a la boca, siguió: - Los muggles son imbéciles.

**oOo**

Junto a la espeluznante visión del barco elevándose por un lado y la gente cayendo al agua, Draco no pudo más que susurrar, después de un buen rato en silencio, un sorprendido "_Por Merlín_".

**oOo**

-Pero, ahora lanzarán un hechizo calentador, ¿verdad, Harry? - Su voz había sonado tan baja que se preguntó si no se lo habría imaginado. - No pueden morir congelados, son los protagonistas, ¿no?

Harry lo miró y le apretó la mano fuertemente, emocionado tanto por la desgracia de los personajes como por la preocupación de Draco.

**oOo**

Y, finalmente, aparecieron los créditos. Harry aún con las últimas imágenes en mente y con el sentimiento de pérdida con ese final tan triste, apartó sus ojos del televisor para mirar a Draco. Él seguía mirando la pantalla y Harry se percató del silencio de los últimos minutos de película. De golpe, como si le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica, Draco pareció darse cuenta de que había terminado. Miró a Harry y apartó la vista rápidamente para levantarse.

—Estás llorando.

Draco apretó los puños por la afirmación. Unos segundos demasiado tardes habló con una voz nasal:

—No es verdad.

Harry se levantó entumecido de estar tanto rato en la misma posición y tiró de la manga de Draco para que sentara junto a él. El rubio se acomodó y fijó su vista perdida en las letras que aún subían en el fondo negro.

Pocos minutos después, miró a Harry (quien había estado esperando observándolo fijamente) y le dijo:

—Los muggles son estúpidos.

Y al acto seguido, se sintió abrazado con fuerza. Abrumado por sus emociones, sintió las lágrimas cayéndole por los ojos y escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Harry. Cuando por fin los sollozos se hicieron menos audibles, se oyó la voz ahogada de Draco "_Malditos __hechizos calentadores"_ seguida de las risas de Harry.

**(fin)**


End file.
